


The toughness of your soul

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Kanda's team runs into a fair on their way to headquarters...





	The toughness of your soul

It was after a long and exhausting mission that Kanda’s team had to find a place to rest. Some of them were wounded and needed to remain in bed for a few days, but no one was critically injured. They couldn’t wait until they reached headquarters though, since the mission they had to complete was too far away. And, what could be better than a small, peaceful village that they spotted across the valley?

As soon as the distance between them and their place of relief was getting shorter, they realized that it wasn’t as quiet as they had first thought it would be. Apparently, there was some kind of celebration that the villagers were getting prepared for, and everyone was constantly on the move to set everything up. 

Kanda sighed. He knew they wouldn’t be able to move forward, as it was getting dark and the injured shouldn’t be spending more time outside. They had no choice but to spend a couple of days at that village, and then continue their journey.

They found a small hotel, a little but further from all the hassle of the feast. They moved the injured safely to their rooms, and the others went to enjoy the celebrations. The lady at the reception kindly informed them that there was music, dancing, drinks and lots of food, so no one could actually resist. Well, no one except Kanda, who preferred to spend his night alone in his room.

The next day, everyone was talking about how much fun they had and how great the food was. They had all blended in with the villagers, especially Lavi. During breakfast, he seemed to be familiar with the entire staff that served them. Kanda rolled his eyes at the sight of the extremely social exorcist being surrounded by all those people. He left the table and headed back to his room once more. And Lavi followed him.

“Why didn’t you come with us last night? Everyone enjoyed the night. You sure missed a lot.”  


“I don’t have any particular interest for this kind of celebrations.”  


“You could definitely show that you care about the village’s traditions even a little. They did all this work for the fair, so it’s a matter of respect that you should have come for a while.”  


“I am certain that my absence didn’t cause any problems for anyone.” When Lavi heard those words come out of Kanda’s mouth, he stopped talking for a second and looked into his eyes.  


“Yuu, I know that, deep down in your soul, you have a good and caring side of yourself. Why don’t you let it out more often around people?”  


“That is not something I feel the need to do around people.” _Besides, you’re the only one I can show it to…_  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
